1, 2, 3, 4
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Tim pecinta alam itu terdiri dari empat orang: Sabaku Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Rock Lee. Di tengah perjalanan mereka mendaki gunung, hujan mendadak turun dengan lebat. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk mencari tempat berteduh dan akhirnya menemukan rumah yang ... tampak tak asing? / #15GaaInoFics #13


[_Satu … satu batu menggelinding. Hilanglah, lenyap tak bertemu, Tuan._

_Dua … dua kayu hangus terbakar. Arang, arang jadinya tergeletak disapu hujan._

_Tiga … tiga anak mencinta. Segitiga tak bisa berjalan, pisahkan, harus dipisahkan!_

_Empat, tinggal sendirian._

_Kau mau apa? Kau mau apa?_

_Mati kesepian? Atau mati ketakutan?_

_Tidak, jadilah teman. Lalu kita kembali ke awal cerita yang menyenangkan~_

_Bagaimana dengan lima?_

_Oh, hati-hatilah!_

_Lima tidak nyata. Semua hanya rekaan!_]

* * *

><p><strong>1, 2, 3, 4 <strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Warning**_**: **_**AU.**_

_**For Kia Andrea's challenge: 15 fics of GaaIno.**_

_**#13**_

* * *

><p>Hujan yang turun tiba-tiba membuat Sabaku Gaara beserta teman-temannya dalam pendakian berusaha mencari tempat berteduh. Keempat orang itu berlari dengan hanya mengandalkan jaket mereka masing-masing sebagai penutup kepala.<p>

Ramalan cuaca yang bisa diandalkan apanya! Nyatanya, alam memang lebih berkuasa.

Angin semakin menjadi-jadi—badai yang musim panas memang sangat mengerikan. Keempat pemuda Universitas Konoha yang tergabung dalam klub pecinta alam itu nyaris tidak bisa melihat jalan di sekitar mereka. Hujan pun menerpa mereka dengan derasnya—menimbulkan sensasi perih terutama di sekitar wajah.

Tanpa bisa berlari kencang, mereka hanya bisa berjalan dengan hati-hati. Posisi mereka yang berada di pinggiran jalan termasuk cukup berbahaya. Hujan pun membuat jalan tanah itu terasa sangat licin.

Sekitar sepuluh menit mereka melewati jalanan yang curam dan terjal sampai akhirnya mereka memasuki tempat yang lebih datar. Pepohonan yang besar dan rindang di daerah itu membantu mereka untuk menghalau hujan sejenak.

Mereka terus berjalan dan berjalan, berharap bahwa mereka bisa menemukan pondok—sekecil apa pun juga—untuk berteduh. Dinginnya hujan membuat mereka semakin lemah dan jika perjalanan dilanjutkan lebih jauh, bukan tidak mungkin akan jatuh korban.

Sepertinya, keberuntungan tak sepenuhnya meninggalkan mereka. Doa mereka pun dikabulkan.

Di ujung hutan mini tersebut, terdapat sebuah rumah besar dengan cat yang sudah terkelupas di sana-sini. Tidak ada pagar atau batas rumah apa pun. Yah, di saat seperti ini, mereka tidak bisa menunggu izin hanya untuk sekadar berteduh.

Demikianlah, Gaara dan teman-temannya bisa bernapas lega saat tubuhnya bisa sedikit terlindung dari terjangan air hujan. Berada di bawah atap di saat hujan memang banyak membantu. Namun, baju yang terlanjur basah membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Gaara sudah hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada teman-teman satu timnya saat ia menyadari satu hal yang janggal. Oh, bukan satu sebenarnya. Sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini, Gaara merasakan suatu kesan familiar. Namun, bukan itu fokusnya sekarang.

"… Di mana Lee?"

Kedua teman Gaara yang lain seolah baru saja tersadar dari lamunan masing-masing. Keduanya kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

Seharusnya, tim pendakian mereka berjumlah empat orang: Sabaku Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee, serta Inuzuka Kiba. Namun, sekarang mereka hanya bertiga. Selama mereka berlari dalam hujan tadi, tidak ada yang menyadari. Dan sekarang, mereka hanya bisa saling memandang dengan bingung.

"Masa, sih …," Naruto menelan ludah dengan gugup, "Lee tergelincir dan jatuh ke bawah saat di jalan terjal tadi?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Wajah ketiganya memucat.

"Atau … dia berjalan ke arah yang salah waktu di hutan tadi?" Kiba memberikan kemungkinan lain yang lebih baik. "Na-nanti mungkin dia bisa menemukan kita di sini."

Tidak ada kemungkinan yang lebih baik. Terutama saat Gaara mendongak dan melihat langit yang tampak semakin kelam dan petir yang menyambar. Bukannya semakin reda, hujan ini semakin deras saja. Bahkan anginnya bukan main kencangnya.

Keheningan mereka dipecahkan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka. Otomatis saja ketiganya terlonjak karena kaget. Jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Mereka sudah siap menghadapi siapa pun penghuni rumah di sana, nyatanya tak ada seorang pun yang keluar. Pintu depan itu hanya berderit-derit akibat gerakan membuka-menutup. Itu pun disebabkan oleh angin yang luar biasa kencangnya. Bahkan atap rumah itu sedikit berderak seolah bisa terbang kapan saja.

Perhatian ketiga pemuda itu seketika teralihkan dari sosok Lee yang menghilang ke rumah yang menjadi tempat mereka berteduh saat ini. Awalnya, mereka tidak benar-benar memperhatikan, tapi sekarang, mereka bisa memberikan penilaian yang lebih akurat.

"Rumah tua ini mengerikan, ya?" celetuk Naruto sambil berjalan sedikit ke arah pintu untuk mengintip isinya.

Dipegang gagang pintu rumah itu dan didorongnya ke dalam. Seisi ruangan itu gelap meski ada cahaya remang-remang dari satu bagian di rumah tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat penampakan cahaya itu langsung melangkah mundur. Wajahnya semakin memucat.

"A-ada orang! Di rumah ini ada orang!"

Gaara menyipitkan mata dan mengambil posisi Naruto. Kebetulan, jika memang rumah ini ada penghuninya, bukankah mereka bisa meminta izin untuk berteduh di dalam—yang jauh lebih hangat dibandingkan temperatur di luar. Lebih jauh, mereka bisa menukar baju mereka dengan yang lebih kering dan jika memang memungkinkan, mereka bisa mengeringkan baju mereka yang sudah basah kuyup.

"Permisi!" seru Gaara. "Ada orangkah di sini?"

Kakinya melangkah masuk makin dalam. Melihat itu, Naruto mencoba menghentikannya,

"He-hei! Gaara _tteba_!"

Cahaya dari satu bagian rumah yang tadi dilihat Naruto perlahan bergerak. Bukan sosok mengerikan yang kemudian mereka lihat. Yang muncul dari balik tembok dan membawa lilin itu adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan matanya yang cukup besar. Warna matanya tidak terlalu jelas terlihat karena penerangan yang seadanya. Namun, rambutnya yang panjang berwarna pucat—pirang, sepertinya.

Naruto menghela napas lega dan Gaara beranjak dari posisinya untuk mendatangi perempuan yang kini juga bergerak ke arahnya.

"Ya, ampun! Kalian tersesat juga, ya?"

_Juga?_

"Sampai basah begituuu!"

"Kau … bukan penghuni rumah ini?"

Gadis itu menggeleng sebelum memasukkan sebuah kue ke dalam mulutnya. Ia kemudian mengangkat lilinnya untuk menyinari wajah Gaara, lalu Naruto, dan kemudian Kiba.

Dengan sebuah cengiran, ia berkata lagi, "Masuk saja. Di sini cuma ada aku dan Sakura, kok. Kami juga tersesat dan tiba-tiba dihadang hujan deras. Untung saja waktu itu kami langsung menemukan rumah ini."

Naruto pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk masuk sembari tersenyum salah tingkah. Ketakutannya tadi benar-benar tidak beralasan.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang sudah merasa lebih lega, Kiba justru tetap berdiam di depan pintu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa menggerakkan kaki. Wajah pucatnya tak berubah menjadi lebih baik.

"Kiba?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku … tidak mau masuk!" Ia menggeleng cepat. Lalu, seolah dirasuki sesuatu, Kiba malah berlari ke arah luar—menerjang hujan deras yang tak kunjung mereda.

Tepat saat itulah, petir menyambar tubuh pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut hingga ia tak bisa lagi berlari lebih jauh. Sosoknya menghitam seketika dan terpelanting ke tanah. Pemandangan mengerikan itu sesaat membuat Gaara dan Naruto membeku di tempat.

"KIBAAAA!"

Selanjutnya, Gaara dan Naruto berteriak di saat yang nyaris bersamaan. Keduanya sudah hendak menghampiri Kiba saat suara si gadis menghentikan mereka.

"Jangan! Nanti kalian juga bisa tersambar seperti dia!" Gadis itu menahan tangan Gaara yang lebih dekat dengannya.

Begitu tatapan Naruto dan Gaara sudah sepenuhnya teralihkan pada gadis itu, ia menggeleng pelan dengan bibir bawah yang tergigit. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangan Gaara dan kemudian berjalan melewati Gaara dan Naruto begitu saja untuk menutup pintu depan.

"HEEI! Apa yang kaulakukan?! Kami harus melihat Kiba!"

Gadis itu mendelik ke arah Naruto. "Kau bisa melihatnya nanti! Kalau sekarang kau keluar, bisa-bisa kau malah bernasib sama sepertinya."

Naruto sejenak menggigil membayangkan kejadian yang baru saja menimpa salah satu temannya. Seharusnya, ini menjadi pendakian yang menyenangkan. Kenapa …

Lee menghilang. Lalu Kiba mendadak tersambar petir. Sekarang, ia dan Gaara terperangkap di rumah mengerikan bersama seorang gadis yang tak kurang mencurigakan. Benar, mencurigakan! Kenapa ia bisa setenang itu padahal ia baru saja melihat kejadian tidak mengenakkan di depan matanya?

Tunggu! Apa itu barusan tadi? Rasa-rasanya, Gaara seakan teringat sesuatu. Namun, otaknya tengah sulit diajak kerja sama.

"Hei, kau!"

"Apa sih, dari tadi hai-hei-hai-hei! Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Panggil Ino saja," sela gadis itu. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Kalian siapa?"

Belum ada yang sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara derit tangga. Sungguh, Naruto ingin keluar dari tempat ini sesegera mungkin. Namun, sosok yang kemudian dia lihat berada di lantai dua menghentikan keinginannya untuk pergi.

"Oh, Sakura!" Ino menyapa gadis berambut pendek itu dengan riang.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya menoleh ke arah Naruto lalu Gaara sebelum ia menuruni tangga dengan berhati-hati. Namun tetap saja, tiap langkahnya menimbulkan bunyi berderit.

"Sakura, kita kedatangan dua tamu lagi. Menyenangkan, bukan?"

Sakura menatap Gaara dan Naruto dengan lebih cermat kali ini. Ia menggeleng lemah dan kemudian berjalan naik lagi ke atas. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi kemudian Sakura menghilang di balik sebuah pintu kamar.

"Aih, dia memang seperti itu, pendiam." Ino kemudian tertawa-tawa.

"Dia … cantik sekali."

Suara Naruto membuat Ino mengerling ke arahnya. Lalu, diam-diam matanya melirik ke arah Gaara. Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja Gaara bersin-bersin. Rupa-rupanya, tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat menahan dingin.

"Nah, sepertinya kalian harus berganti pakaian. Kalian bisa mengenakan ruangan-ruangan itu," tunjuk Ino. "Kalian bawa lilin?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku membawa senter," jawab Gaara.

Dengan segera, Gaara menurunkan tasnya sejenak dan mempersiapkan senter. Dia mengecek senter itu dan setelah memastikan bahwa senternya bekerja dengan baik, Gaara memanggul kembali tasnya. Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah." Ino mengangguk. "Seandainya nanti kalian butuh lilin tambahan, ambil saja di lemari itu. Aku mau ke atas dulu untuk melihat Sakura. Sampai nanti."

Gaara dan Naruto menunggu hingga Ino hilang di kamar yang sama dengan yang dimasuki Sakura tadi. Baru setelahnya, mereka berjalan ke salah satu kamar yang ada di pojokan.

Ketika mereka hendak masuk, Gaara tersentak sekejap. Darahnya berdesir ketika matanya seolah melihat sesosok manusia berdiri di dekat jendela. Ia bahkan terlalu kaku hanya untuk sekadar menggerakkan tangan dan mengarahkan senternya ke objek yang tengah dilihatnya.

Sosok tersebut kemudian menolehkan kepala dan Gaara bisa melihat matanya yang mengilat meski tanpa cahaya senter. Hanya dengan bantuan cahaya kilat dari luarlah, Gaara bisa sedikit melihat wajah penampakan tersebut.

Perempuan. Berambut pendek. Gadis yang baru saja mereka lihat menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar lain di lantai dua.

Sakura?

"Gaara, ada apa?" Suara Naruto membuat Gaara menoleh padanya. "Cepat masuk, kenapa berdiam di depan pintu seperti ini?"

Begitu Gaara menoleh dan menyorot isi kamar dengan senter, ia tidak bisa menemukan sesosok manusia pun di sana. Jantungnya masih tidak stabil, tapi ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk dan kemudian meletakkan tas punggungnya yang besar di atas kasur.

Kepalanya kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Berusaha mencari sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa. Gaara pun menghela napas dan memutuskan bahwa itu hanya kesalahan dalam penglihatannya. Ia sudah hendak membuka tasnya dan berganti baju saat mendadak saja Naruto berteriak.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

Temannya yang berambut kuning itu tidak bisa menjawab. Tubuhnya yang sudah terduduk di lantai bergetar hebat. Senternya terlepas dari tangan.

"Naruto?"

Perlahan, tangan Naruto terangkat dan ia menunjuk ke arah sebuah lukisan. Gaara pun menyenter lukisan tersebut.

Lukisan itu adalah lukisan seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan sahabatnya. Berambut jabrik-jabrik kekuningan dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipi.

Gaara sampai terperangah dibuatnya. Namun, ternyata bukan itu yang membuat Naruto ketakutan setengah mati.

"Tadi … tadi … mata orang di lukisan itu mendelik ke arahku! Lalu … matanya mengeluarkan darah dan mulutnya menganga lebar! Pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata hitam itu …."

Tunggu! Hitam? Naruto bicara apa?

Dan sekali lagi, Gaara harus menahan napas saat dilihatnya gambar lukisan tersebut berubah menjadi sesosok manusia yang tidak ia kenali. Namun, tidak seperti gambaran Naruto, mata lelaki dalam lukisan tersebut tidak mengeluarkan darah dan mulutnya tidak menganga. Akhirnya, dengan geram, Gaara pun menyambar lukisan itu dan menaruhnya di lantai dalam posisi tertelungkup.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan! Mungkin kau hanya salah lihat. Lebih baik kau segera mengganti pakaianmu. Kalau demam, manusia memang bisa saja berhalusinasi yang tidak-tidak!"

"Gaara, sebaiknya … sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini!"

Gaara melongok ke arah jendela. Ketukan-ketukan air hujan di jendela membuatnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Cuacanya tidak memungkinkan."

"Tapi tempat ini mengerikan, Gaara! Apa kau tidak merasa merinding? Lalu, si Ino itu juga …."

"Aku kenapa?"

Jantung Naruto nyaris saja terlonjak dari tempatnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Ino sudah berada di depan pintu mereka. Gadis itu kemudian tertawa cekikikan.

"Maaf mengagetkan kalian. Tapi … astaga! Kalian belum ganti baju?"

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" teriak Naruto kasar. Ia sudah berdiri di atas kedua kakinya dengan tangan yang kembali menggenggam senter.

"Lho? Aku datang karena mendengar teriakan. Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang terjadi?"

Gaara dengan segera menjawab, "Tidak ada."

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah?"

Pertanyaan terakhirnya pun dijawab dengan keheningan. Ino menyerah.

"Baik, baik. Begini, kalau kalian sudah selesai bertukar pakaian, ayo makan sama-sama di ruang tamu. Aku punya mie instan. Dan kebetulan kompor di dapur masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik."

"Baiklah, kami akan menyusul nanti," sahut Gaara sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Ino masih termenung di sana. "Ada apa? Kau mau melihat kami berganti pakaian?"

Gadis berambut panjang itu tidak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, ia hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Gaara telah menukar bajunya yang basah dengan _sweater _tipis dan celana panjang khaki. Tidak cukup menghangatkan karena bagaimanapun, ini adalah musim panas. Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Gaara bahwa ia akan terperangkap dalam hujan badai di rumah yang terbilang mengerikan. Meski Ino sudah menyalakan beberapa lilin di beberapa bagian rumah, tetap saja nuansa remang-remanglah yang mendominasi. Gaara tidak suka hal ini.

Tidak sampai di situ kesialan yang mereka alami. Gaara pun mendadak terpikirkan mengenai dua rekan mereka yang bernasib tak lebih baik. Bagaimana dengan Lee? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kiba? Teronggok di luar dengan tubuh gosong yang terus-terusan diterpa hujan. Rasanya memilukan.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ah, hai, Sakura-_chan_!"

Gaara menoleh saat mendengar Naruto menyerukan nama gadis yang sama sekali belum sempat mereka dengar suaranya. Dari atas, sekali lagi gadis itu menuruni tangga. Begitu ia sampai di dekat Naruto dan Gaara yang tengah terduduk di kursi meja makan, gadis itu kembali berbalik arah dan menaiki tangga kembali.

"Dia itu … agak aneh juga, ya?" Gaara menyipitkan mata.

Sementara itu, Naruto sama sekali tidak merespons. Mata birunya terpaku pada sosok yang kini kembali memasuki kamar di lantai dua.

Bagaikan tersihir, Naruto segera beranjak dari kursinya.

"Oi, oi, Naruto?"

"Aku mau bicara sebentar dengannya."

Entah dari mana Naruto mendapatkan keberanian untuk menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua rumah itu sendirian. Ia setengah berlari menelusuri tangga dan kemudian berhenti di depan pintu kamar tempat ia melihat Sakura terakhir kalinya.

Gaara mengamati dari lantai bawah. Tapi kemudian, sesuatu terasa menghalangi pandangannya.

"Tebak siapaa~?"

Gaara menghela napas dan melepaskan tangan yang menutup matanya. Ia kemudian menoleh untuk menemukan … tidak ada seorang pun di belakangnya!

Bersamaan dengan suara 'Hei', Gaara merasakan satu tepukan di pundaknya. Sekali lagi, ia menoleh. Kali ini, ia bisa melihat Ino yang tampak tersenyum semringah.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu tampak menakutkan begitu?"

Gaara menggemertakkan giginya. Sudah cukup! Benar kata Naruto tadi, mereka tidak bisa berada di sini lama-lama! Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto—

Lelaki berambut kuning itu sudah tidak ada di depan pintu. Apa Sakura sudah mempersilakan Naruto untuk masuk? Sial! Gaara harus cepat-cepat mengajak Naruto keluar dari rumah mengerikan ini!

"Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" sergah Gaara sambil menepis tangan Ino.

Kejadian barusan sama sekali bukan cuma perasaannya. Gaara yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa tangannya barusan hanya menepis angin. Wajahnya memucat sementara ia memegangi sebelah tangannya.

"Kau—_khh_! NARUTOO! NARUUUTOO! CEPAT KE SINII! KITA PERGI SEKARANG!"

"_Ckck_, kau ini kenapa, sih? Di luar masih badai, lho? Sudahlah, tunggu saja sampai hujan reda dan sebagai sesama pengungsi, kita harus baik-baik. Ya?"

Mata Gaara yang dilingkupi lingkaran hitam mendelik. Tak tahan, ia pun tertawa sinis.

"Kau bukan sekadar pengungsi!" Pemuda itu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Oh, tidak. Ia tidak ingin mengungkapkan dugaannya. Pun, ia tidak ingin bertanya apa-apa lagi. "NARUTOOOO!"

Ino mengangkat bahu dengan tak acuh.

"Sial!"

Tanpa mau memikirkan apa-apa lagi, Gaara pun berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Ditariknya pintu itu sekuat tenaga, tetapi pintu itu sama sekali tak mau bergerak. Demikian pula saat ia mencoba mendorongnya. Pintu yang semula tampak ringkih dan tak bisa ditutup itu mendadak terkunci sedemikian rupa.

"Brengsek! BUKA PINTUNYA!" umpat Gaara.

"Hihihiihihihi!"

Bersamaan dengan suara tawa mengerikan yang melengking tersebut, tubuh Gaara seakan terempas menghantam pintu. Gaara meringis kesakitan.

Begitu kedua matanya kembali bisa melihat, ia tidak menemukan seorang pun di sana. Gaara mengumpat dalam hati. Namun, ia tidak mau lama-lama berpikir. Ia harus segera bergerak—ia harus segera keluar dari rumah ini.

"AAARRRGHHH!"

Pintu kamar di lantai dua menjeblak terbuka. Naruto berlari keluar. Sebelah tangannya memegangi bahu yang tampak mengeluarkan darah.

"GAARAA!"

Begitu kaki Naruto menyentuh satu anak tangga, sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi. Tubuh Naruto seakan berhenti sejenak sementara sesuatu menggelinding turun terlebih dahulu. Barulah setelahnya tubuh itu terjatuh dan terempas-empas di tangga.

Tubuh Gaara seketika membeku saat melihat tubuh sahabatnya yang sudah terpisah … dari kepalanya. Gaara tidak bisa memercayai apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengira kalau keputusannya untuk masuk ke rumah mengerikan ini akan membawa bencana bagi Naruto—bagi sahabatnya.

"Na-Naruto!"

Lalu, seolah-olah alarm berdering dalam kepalanya. Memperingatkan dengan kata-kata: Berikutnya giliranmu.

Mata Gaara beralih dari sosok Naruto yang tak lagi bernyawa ke arah Sakura yang sudah berada di anak tangga paling atas. Gadis itu tampak hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, yang ia lakukan selanjutnya hanyalah menuruni tangga, berjongkok di samping kepala Naruto sesaat, membisikkan sesuatu yang bagi Gaara terdengar bagaikan 'Dengan ini aku bisa menyelesaikan lukisan baruku', kemudian kembali ke lantai atas dengan membawa kepala Naruto bersamanya.

"Ini … ini gila! Kenapa … kenapa …."

Mendadak, suara Gaara hilang. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Pun, tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Bahkan untuk bernapas saja susah, seolah ada sesuatu yang menekan dadanya.

Hanya bola matanya yang bisa bergerak ke sana kemari. Meneliti dalam keadaan remang-remang setiap sudut ruangan. Dan ketakutannya bertambah.

Ia seakan bisa melihat banyak makhluk yang tidak ia ketahui berada di tiap-tiap pojokan. Wajah mereka membusuk dan seringai mereka mengerikan. Inikah akhirnya?

Seketika, benaknya melantunkan sebuah lagu anak-anak yang pernah ia dengar dari salah satu temannya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, Gaara tidak pernah suka dengan lagu itu. Namun, harus ia akui, kondisinya saat ini benar-benar sama dengan lagu tersebut.

[_—Empat, tinggal sendirian._

_Kau mau apa? Kau mau apa?_

_Mati kesepian? Atau mati ketakutan?_

_Tidak, jadilah teman. Lalu kita kembali ke awal cerita yang menyenangkan~_]

Nyanyian seorang perempuan membuat Gaara terbelalak. Sama persis dengan apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini! Tidak salah—dugaannya tidak salah! Semua kejadian ini … tak ubahnya permainan yang tengah dijalankan oleh setan, iblis.

"Hihihihihi! Selamat, hei, kamu, Si Nomor Empat!"

Gaara masih belum bisa bersuara. Tubuhnya pun belum bisa digerakkan meskipun ia sudah sangat, sangat ingin melarikan diri dari rumah terkutuk ini. Terutama setelah melihat sosok perempuan berambut panjang yang tampak melayang-layang di atasnya.

Wajah perempuan itu tak lagi terlihat sama. Meski dalam situasi temaram, wajah pucat itu terlihat semakin tirus hingga tulang pipinya begitu menonjol dan menjadi kontras dengan warna bibirnya yang merah semerah darah. Rambutnya yang berwarna pucat dan melayang-layang seolah memiliki jiwanya sendiri itu membuat sang perempuan terlihat semakin mengerikan. Gaara bahkan bisa melihat kuku jemari perempuan itu yang memanjang.

Ingin rasanya Gaara memejamkan mata dan terbangun saat segalanya telah usai. Namun, satu kata-kata dari perempuan itu membuat Gaara menjadi lebih waspada.

"Permainan selesai sampai di sini. Kita akan kembali ke awal~!"

Gaara tidak mengerti. Ia tidak bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi atas dirinya. Lagu anak-anak yang mengerikan itu sama sekali tidak bisa dijadikan acuan mengenai gambaran masa depannya.

Kembali ke awal. Apa itu kembali ke awal? Apa maksudnya?

Ah—tidak ada yang mungkin memberikan jawaban. Gaara pun hanya bisa pasrah saat dirinya kemudian dipaksa memasuki kegelapan.

.

.

.

"SIAL! KENAPA HUJAN DERAS INI TIDAK BERHENTI-BERHENTI JUGAA?!"

"AYO CEPAT, CEPAT! KITA CARI TEMPAT BERTEDUH DULUU!"

"HATI-HATI, JALAN LICIN!"

"ADA RUMAH DI SANA! AYO KITA BERTEDUH!"

Demikianlah, Gaara dan teman-temannya bisa bernapas lega saat tubuhnya bisa sedikit terlindung dari terjangan air hujan. Berada di bawah atap di saat hujan memang banyak membantu. Namun, baju yang terlanjur basah membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Gaara sudah hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada teman-teman satu timnya saat ia menyadari satu hal yang janggal. Oh, bukan satu sebenarnya. Sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini, Gaara merasakan suatu kesan familiar.

Déjà vu? Ia seolah sudah pernah melihat dan merasakan semua yang tengah ia alami saat ini. Dan ia takut. Ya, sesuatu seolah tengah berusaha memperingatkannya—ia harus segera pergi dari sini. Ia harus—

—namun, bukan itu fokusnya sekarang.

"… Di mana Lee?"

.

.

.

[—_Bagaimana dengan lima?_

_Oh, hati-hatilah!_

_Lima tidak nyata. Semua hanya rekaan!_]

.

.

.

_*****THE END*****_

* * *

><p>#13. <strong>1, 2, 3, 4<strong>

_Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

><p><em>PS: Are you Ino-centricIno-lover? Join our group in FB: __**Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
